


Soul-Hearted

by Esmeav, Pornesianparapio



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ABO AU, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Kim Taehyung | V, Beta/Omega, Camboy Jeon Jungkook, Camboy Park Jimin (BTS), Comfort/Angst, Doctor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega/Omega, Painter Kim Taehyung | V, Rich Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Rich Kim Namjoon | RM, Rich Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmeav/pseuds/Esmeav, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pornesianparapio/pseuds/Pornesianparapio
Summary: Rich guy Hoseok has become infatuated with a camboy that goes by the name Golden_Tattoo, and he finds himself watching every show. He is always ready to watch them even before they begin, and to show his enthusiasm he of course always leaves a big tip.Camboy Jungkook has recently noticed a viewer that tips more than the rest, and is somewhat intrigued by this newcomer.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V & Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Something fresh

I almost just woke up and i'm currently making breakfast for me and my roommate Jimin. I've known Jimin for almost my entire life, he's my best friend and we do everything together, and I mean _everything_. We both study at SNU (Seoul University) he's a dance major and i'm a photography and film major, and since we both study the arts we have almost all of our classes together. At this point its probably quite obvious that we're almost inseparable. 

When it comes to people at campus we only hangout with a few, but the one we're closest to is most definitely Kim Taehyung. His major is art, so since he's also in the arts we have a couple of classes together. Taehyung is always a breath of fresh air with his goofy antics and just overall fun personality, he sometimes hangs out at our place or comes over for movie nights so we also see him outside of school. At times when all three of us hangout he brings along his friend Kim Seokjin. Seokjin is a few years older that us but still quite fun to be around, Seokjin works as a docter at Seoul Memorial Hospital in the ICU. 

The first time Jimin and I met Seokjin we were kind of worried about how the dynamic between us was going to be since he's an Alpha and we're both omegas, its not a problem for Taehyung since he's a beta. But we quickly found out that Seokjin's really calm for an alpha, which probably also has something to do with him being straight and therefore wouldn't feel as possessive of us. Given he still is an alpha he can come of as possessive, but he isn't he's just protective of us because he cares.

I just finished plating the eggs and bacon when Jimin comes in to the kitchen.

 **"Good morning"** Jimin says in a husky voice making it obvious he just woke up  
 **"Good morning, your right on time I just finished making breakfast"** Jungkook says amused by Jimin's bedhead  
 **"By the way, do you want to do today's show together or separately?"** Jungkook asks after eating a bit of his breakfast  
 **"Separately, because I saw a good handful of my viewers complaining that I haven't made a show by myself in a** **while."  
** **"Yeah, that makes sense. I saw that too."** Jungkook says while standing up to clean the dishes.

~Later at campus~

Jungkook and Jimin are sitting in the cafeteria when they see Taehyung walking towards their table.

They have their own little spot in the corner a little further away from everybody else in the room, they like their privacy. 

**"Hey guys!"** Taehyung says as he sits down across from the others  
 **"Hi"** They answer in unison  
 **"I was thinking we should hangout later, maybe have a movie night. I could text Seokjin-hyung and see if he has time?"** Taehyung asks in an excited voice  
 **"Uhmm we kind of have something to do later"** Jimin says with an apologetic look  
 **"Ugh why do you guys never have time on thursdays?"  
** **"We just have other plans. Sorry"** Jungkook says looking at Jimin hoping he'll change the subject  
 **"What about tomorrow? We don't have any plans and we could order some chicken and drink some beer."** Jimin quickly offers  
 **"But I don't have time tomorrow. I'm hanging out with Seokjin-hyung and some of his friends"** Taehyung whines  
 **"Its okay Tae we'll just find some other time to hangout. Okay?"** Jungkook says giving him a small smile  
 **"That's _hyung_ to you." **Taehyung says with a small exaggerated pout making Jimin giggle at his behavior   
**"Okay... _hyung_ " **Jungkook says empathizing the word with a teasing smile

They continue eating their lunch and before they know it they have to go to class again. Neither of them have this period together since they are having classes specific to their majors.

~Later after school~ 

Jimin and Jungkook just entered their shared apartment and decided to relax before they have to start their camshows.

They are currently resting in the living room on the couch.

 **"I think the show is going to be tough today"** Jungkook says exasperated  
 **"Because your heat is approaching right? I can already smell it from your scent. Are you sure that you're up for it today?"** Jimins says clearly worried   
**"Yeah. I have never skipped a day since we started, and I'm not about to now."  
** **"Well as long you're certain you don't overexert yourself I guess its not a problem. At least we have some time to relax now, lets take advantage of that."** Jimin concludes

After a couple of hours spent watching TV and just enjoying each others company, they notice that its almost 8 o'clock and time for their camshows.

 **"Do well hyung!"** Jungkook says encouragingly   
**"You know I will. And remember to go easy on yourself."** Jimin responds sending Jungkook a pointed look  
 **"I will. I'm probably going straight to bed afterwards, so see you in the morning."**

And on that note they both venture into their respective rooms ready for a sultry night ahead of them. 

  
Jungkook gets comfortable in his room and gets his camera ready, before he takes a deep breath ready to switch and get into the character of Golden _Tattoo instead of Jungkook, the shy easily flustered omega.   
He turns on the camera, ignoring the discomfort in his shorts and does what he does best

 **"Hello...haha** He starts with a sultry voice as he leans closer into the camera, showing thick meaty thighs

 **“I can see a lot of you sending tips, and commenting, but I won't be replying to any of you just yet, but I hope you enjoy today's show because it's a little different than the ones I usually do "** he chuckles softly knowing it's effect on his viewers.

He usually starts his shows with a plug in his pretty round perky ass, but today he is doing it differently because he is already worked up enough as it is, signs of his preheat... he swifts to get a better angle and that's when a new comment pops on his screen

 **"omg are you leaking already golden? That's so hot being needy before you even get your ass fucked, pretty little thing"** he reads it and chooses to ignore it, because as his heat is approaching he tends to get moody and today he just wants to do the show and go to sleep because he is exhausted.

He teases his viewers taking off his shorts slowly, and letting his already hard and leaking cock spring free and slap hard on his stomach, he whines because of how sensitive he already is.

He starts stroking himself, his tattooed hands trembling and heart beating so hard he can hear it in his ears, because his viewers don't know he is in his preheat albeit that he is an omega, an unmated one at that, because they were considered taboo... he is trying really hard by ignoring how whiny and squirmy he is getting and just tugging at his veiny rock hard cock.

He then takes two fingers in his mouth, licks them and moans around them. He can tell the viewers really like that judging by how many tips he's getting and how his screen is constantly blowing up, he takes the fingers out of his mouth and starts rubbing his nipples with the slick from his mouth and it doesn't take long before the brown buds get hard. He starts whimpering and rubbing his thighs together like a bitch in heat which isn't even a joke haha... the irony.

He moves his fingers slowly teasing himself and when they reach his waist, he jerks because he feels a rush of slick leak out of his hole, and realizes nothing is going to be enough for him and he makes a frustrated noise, usually it's Jimin who fingers him open bruising and hitting his prostate spot on, making him cry and choke on broken sobs because of how much pleasure he is feeling. But now he settles for his other hand stroking his thighs as the hand that was on his waist, slows downwards to cup his balls.

He settles for his cock ring besides him and puts it on his cock as he continues slowly moving his hand along his shaft.

 **"You like that?** He sounds so wrecked and he has barely even touched himself properly  
 **"Y** **eah??** **my friend talked to me about edging and I couldn't stop thinking about trying it for you, do you enjoy me at your mercy like this?"** he sounds out of it but he knows they love whatever he does and he is confident, because come on who wouldn't like a pretty hot guy with a body like Jungkook's in front of their eyes looking like he is just begging to be fucked?

He starts leaking even more at the thought and gets messier and needier, he starts thrusting in his hand, thrusts uneven because of how long he has edged himself, and starts jerking off as he whimpers because the touch feels like it burns with how long he's had the ring on, he closes his eyes and chases after his orgasm till it overtake his body and he starts shaking, eyes wet with tears hiding how desperate and needy he is.

~Later in another part of Seoul~

Once again I, Jung Hoseok, felt even more drawn to the boy known as Golden_Tattoo I just couldn't stop myself from becoming completely entranced by him. I leaned back against my bed frame as I had been sitting comfortably on my bed whilst watching the camshow. As I closed my computer and put it on my nightstand I let my thoughts drift to those of Golden_Tattoo, what his face must look like, what it would be like to see him in real life. Just the thought of him in front of me showing himself in all his glory, I have to stop himself from thinking any further as its already quite late and I have a long day in front of me tomorrow.

Being the CEO of my own company has its perks, but the amount of time and energy i have to put into running it can be overbearing sometimes. Lucky for me I have two really close friends Min Yoongi and Kim Namjoon who themselves own their own companies. Yoongi is the CEO and founder of Min Records one of the biggest record labels in South Korea, and Namjoon is the director of Kim Investments a stock broker company that have a lot of distinguished clients. I'm glad to have them around because with the amount of influence people like me have its not always easy to tell friends and foes apart.

Even though i'm an omega and they're both alphas they don't treat me like anything but an equal and for that I am very grateful. 

~The next day~

Hoseok is currently sitting in the backseat of his car trying to mentally prepare himself for the day ahead. It is moments like these where he can take a few calming breaths not having to worry about anything more than if his tie is crooked or not, which his driver Sanhwi will always kindly point out if is. 

Hoseok is the owner and founder of Sun's Hope a gaming enterprise that specializes in all types of video games. His company is known worldwide and is one of the top competitors for companies such as EA and Nintendo. 

When he steps into the building of his company he is first greeted by the front door receptionist, she bows her head in respect after saying a polite **"Welcome sir"** and continues with her work. Hoseok looks at her with a gentle smile and responds with **"Thank you Hyangmi"** and he goes on toward the elevator and takes it to 10th and top floor where his office is.

As he arrives he is greeted by his assistant, Yongsik, who already stands ready to tell him what today's schedule consist of.

~Later in Hoseok's office~

Hoseok is currently taking a break from all of his paperwork and texting with some of his friends that he is meeting later.

 _**Seokjin  
** _ _We'll just meet at my place later right?_

 _ **Hoseok  
**_ _Of course! You're the one cooking after all._

 **_Yoongi  
_ ** _I seriously can't wait to have a proper home cooked meal and relax._

_**Namjoon**  
Don't you have a private chef hyung? haha_

**_Yoongi_ ** _  
_ _I do but that's too fancy ._

_**Seokjin**  
Excuse me?! What is that supposed to mean?_

_**Yoongi**  
Nothing hyung. Just that your food has more of a homey feeling that's all ;-)_

**_Hoseok  
_ ** _Nice safe hyung.  
Btw Is Taehyung coming today?_

_**Namjoon**  
I sure hope he is... ;-P_

_**Yoongi** _   
_Well now i'm really looking forward to tonight._

_**Seokjin**  
You guys better behave yourselves! _

_**Yoongi**  
When do we not?_

_**Namjoon**  
My words exactly. We are just excited to see your friend after such a long time, that's all._

_**Hoseok**  
hahahahaha  
Sure you are._

_**Seokjin**  
Anyways... be at my place by 7 and the food should be ready._

_**Hoseok**  
Okay i'll see you guys then._

Hoseok then puts away his phone with a fond smile and went back to work.

~At Seokjin's apartment~

Seokjin just finished placing all the food on the dining with Taehyungs help, when they hear the doorbell.

 **"I'll get it hyung!"** Says Taehyung already on his way towards the front door.

Seokjin lives in a 3 bedroom apartment in the middle of Seoul, his number one priority when looking for a apartment was to get a place big enough to have some friends over but most importantly one with a big kitchen. Seokjin enjoys learning new recipes and just cooking in general in his spare time as a way to relax in an otherwise quite stressful life. 

When Taehyung opens the door he is met by a smiling Hoseok who is holding a bottle of wine in each hand.

 **"Hi Hoseok-hyung! Let me take one of those for you"** Taehyung says taking one of the wine bottles of Hoseok's hands to make it easier for him to take of his outerwear **  
"Hi Tae! Long time no see. Where's Jin-hyung?"** Hoseok just took of his coat and shoes, and placed them in their respective places  
 **"He's in the dining room, come on we just finished setting everything up"** As Hoseok disappears further into the apartment with both of the wine bottles, Taehyung goes to close the door but is stopped by a foot. He looks up to see Yoongi and Namjoon.

 **"Hello Taehyung."** Says Yoongi with a smirk and moves to put away his coat and shoes  
 **"Hi hyung"** Taehyung says a tad bit shy  
 **"What no hug?"**  
 **"Oh. Sorry.."** Taehyung quickly gives the older a hug and can't help the blush that creeps up on his cheeks, when he feels Yoongi give his hips a little squeeze. Yoongi releases him from the hug and goes to take the beers that Namjoon are holding and walks towards the dining room.

 **"Hi pup."** Namjoon says noticing the blush on Taehyung's cheeks growing more visible and spreading to his ears  
 **"Hi Joonie-hyung"** Taehyung looks down trying to hide how red he is  
 **"Well come on the others are waiting for us."** And they walk together into the dining room

Hoseok and Yoongi are seated next to each other and Seokjin is sitting across from Hoseok. Seokjin looks up to see a smiling Namjoon together with a clearly very flustered Taehyung.

 **"Hey! I told you two to behave! Come on Tae sit next to me."** Seokjin says giving Namjoon and Yoongi a pointed look.  
 **"We didn't do anything hyung"** Namjoon says feigning innocence as he takes a seat next to Taehyung  
 **"We are always nice. Isn't that right Taehyung-ah?"** Yoongi asks with a small smirk, to which Taehyung only nods while trying to avoid eye contact with the man in front of him.

~Back at Jimin and Jungkooks apartment~

Jungkook and Jimin are currently relaxing in Jimins bedroom since he has the softest bed out of the two of them. Jimin is spread out on the bed and Jungkook is sitting up against his bed frame watching the TV on wall across from them. 

**"Well how did it go last night?"** Jimin asks looking away from his phone  
 **"It went well but I really tired myself out. What about you?"**   
**"It was good"** Jimin chuckles  
 **"I got some really good tips... what about you? Did you get some extra good tips?** **"**  
 **"I haven't checked yet, I just went straight to bed after cleaning up"** Jungkook says as he takes out his phone to check, and as he scrolls through the tips Jimin scoots closer to take a look  
 **"WOW hold up! He tipped a lot!"** Jimin says as he looks at a user called 'Sunshine' that tipped 700.000₩  
 **"Yeah...damn!"** Jungkook is shocked, he has noticed this new viewer recently and this is one of the biggest amounts he's ever tipped. Actually the biggest amount anyone has tipped. Ever.  
 **"Who is he? A frequent viewer?"** Jimin asks curious about the viewer  
 **"Actually he's a new viewer and currently he is probably my biggest tipper"  
** **"Well if you want to keep it that way you should reward him. Maybe with a private show or something?"** Jimin suggests

Jungkook thinks it over, and yes he wants to keep him around because who doesn't want a viewer like him. But he doesn't want to give him any special treatment for free, he kind of wants to make him work for it.  
That's when he gets an idea.  
What about a small competition that he is certain Mr. Sunshine will win?   



	2. "Lucky" number seven

Hosoek arrived home late from Seokjin's place and went straight to his bedroom to get ready for bed. When he went into bed, left in only his boxer because he prefers to sleep with little to nothing on, he went to check his phone for any messages and saw a notification from the app he can watch Golden_Tattoo. He decides to take out his computer to see what the handsome boy had posted.

"Raffle" he saw the title of the post, this made little to no sense to Hoseok, because only goes live on Thursdays and Saturdays, and he definitely never post anything on his site.  
But none the less he was curious about this raffle.

 **"Hello lovely viewers.**  
 **I have decided to make a little competition for my shows tomorrow, a raffle if you will.  
** **The top 7 tippers will automatically enter a raffle where the winner gets a private show where I will do anything they want me to (within reason of course).  
** **I will announce the winner on Sunday, but don't worry the 6 others will get a shoutout as a reward for being some of my top viewers and tippers.  
** **I'll look forward to seeing you all tomorrow**  
 **XOXO Golden_Tattoo"**

Hoseok couldn't contain his excitement and immediately decided that that price would be his and no one else’s.

~Saturday~

Hoseok wakes up ready to go to work as he usually does, but couldn't help how excited and anxious he was. He really wants to win the raffle and hopes Golden_Tattoo chooses him instead of one of his other viewers, but then again what are the chances that it will be him and not any other viewer because he isn't anything special, he is just a normal regular omega. Yes he is rich, has his own game company and great friends but sometimes he wishes he had someone by his side, even if that person was Golden_Tattoo, he really enjoys and genuinely likes the guy. And not just because he has the most amazing and insane body he has ever seen or the fact that he can't get his moans and voice out of his head all the time. But he is also brave for being so vulnerable in front of that many people, especially since its live,and the way he just lets himself go is very admirable. 

~Later on in the evening~

As Hoseok tries to relax his tense body, he sits in his expensive leather couch excitedly waiting for the live stream, because to be honest he hasn't been sleeping lately both because of work, responsibilities and the fact that his favorite camboy was gonna go live today. As he tries to not think about it so much because of how giggly he is with nerves, he lays down and puts his phone besides him, but one thing he wasn't ready for was sleep to take over him.  
As soon as he lays down due to the fatigue he gives in and lets himself drift to sleep as his body relaxed, and every tense nerve left his body. He let himself fall asleep on the couch, he didn't even bother to go to his room.

His phone goes off with a notifacation saying that the livestream is starting soon, him being the most chaotic omega he didn't want to miss his cambaby's live, so he set the alarm to go off exactly 5 minutes before the live. As his phone blows up he wakes up unbeknownst that he has 4 more minutes and exactly 30 seconds before the show starts.  
He opens his phone without even looking and almost misses the face id because of how shaky his fingers are, he tries so hard to not shake but he is so nervous, excited and overwhelmed that he lets the live play as he tries to sit straight and breathe till he hears Golden_Tattoo's melodic and pretty voice and the rest well... is too much for him to fathom.

See Hoseok is a simple guy, always smiley and happy for his friends, hell even his employees love how energetic and strong he is. But right now seems to be a different story, because even though he knows Golden_Tattoo can't see him , he cant stop shaking all over his body and turning red all over his face as he watches the pretty boy on the screen move his beautiful slender fingers and touching his thighs.

Today's live is kinda personal though, because Hoseok feels like he is there with tattoo and what he is experiencing is kinda familiar to him in a way he can't explain. Maybe it's the lack of sleep that has made him see things that aren't there, but _Tattoo_ is extremely whiny today and Hoseok can't help but stare at how his strong thighs are shaking at the bare minimum touch. Like when _Tattoo_ moves his hands and brushes his inner thigh, how he lets out soft breaths when he cups his balls.  
So yeah Hoseok might be sleep deprived but he sure as hell knows that what he is seeing right now is somewhat personal and that's why he starts growling at the comments ordering Tattoo to fuck himself on the dildo next to him, because his cambaby looks so out of it already and he haven't even properly started yet.  
But it looks like Golden_Tattoo got other plans... instead of stopping (because Hoseok thinks he should take is slow today) he goes ahead and does something Hoseok didnt even dare to expect.  
  
 **"I see some of you, ordering me to fuck myself but what makes you think i haven't already huh?? I bet you would love to see me spread my legs for you"** _Tattoo's_ voice comes off harsh as he speaks the last words, and Hoseok doesn't know what to do with himself anymore, he wishes _Tattoo_ would stop but the bigger part of him knows that's not really true, and he is a goner for the dominant _Tattoo_ which is why he can't help himself and lets his hand slip down to cup his clothed aching cock and mindlessly starts stroking himself.  
  
Just as he was trying to catch his breath, _Tattoo_ goes off again,   
**"I really like it when I get called pretty, not just hot because of my body but you idiots don't care about me you just want to get of-ahhh"** the teasing glint in his eyes don't go unnoticed as his moans fill the room and Hoseok's breathing hitches because he knows he is seeing slick which can mean one of two things.  
1 either _Tattoo_ used a whole lot of lube or 2 he is an omega like himself, but of course it makes more sense for Golden_Tattoo to use more lube because he uses big toys sometimes, so 'hoseok ignores the latter and focuses on the "excessive lube" part.  
  
 **"Would you like me to ride you till your legs can't stop shaking? Ride you so good that you start crying because it's too much, even though you don't really want me to stop? I bet you would love that huh?"** As _Tattoo_ says this his fingers are no longer cupping his balls but he has 4 fingers deep in his hole and the other hand is bringing his dildo closer to his pink, exposed, tight, wet hole, and Hoseok can't make a sound because he is so overwhelmed.  
His toes start curling because the image of pretty Golde_Tattoo on top of him ordering him not to move and just take whatever he gives him, has him on edge that he doesn't realize how wet he is until his pants become too tight and sticky.

At the end of the live Hoseok notices that he has unconsciously donated more than ever in his haze of pleasure, and with that revelation he hopes that no one else beat him because he wants to win more than anything else. 

~Sunday~

Hoseok is currently at work, sitting in his office looking over some paperwork for a presentation he has to do later. The thing just is his mind keeps drifting to Golden_Tattoo and he just can't seem to stay focused no matter how hard he tries.

The day goes by even slower for him than usual, but as an independent young CEO he has to show up at his office even if it's for a few hours and then he can go back home and wait for the winners to be announced. But as of right now he has to finish these papers and add some final touches for the upcoming presentation.

Later on after his presentation, that thankfully went well, he went back into his office and sat down by his desk drained of all his energy. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, if he had to get through the next couple of hours he had to get some caffeine.

 **"Yongsik could you go get me and iced americano?"** Hoseok asks over the intercom **  
"Yes sir"** Yongsik immediately answers **  
"And while you're there just get something for yourself as well since i'm treating you like my errand boy today, take that as my apology"  
** **"Yes sir, and thank you sir"**

~Later~

As Hoseok opens the door to his penthouse he gets a notification on his phone from Golden_Tattoo and he almost drops his phone because he can't believe his eyes or dare he say luck???

_**Golden_Tattoo:** _   
_"Hey I would like to inform you that you are the winner of my raffle, and I would like to know when you are free so you can get your reward ;-)"_

He tries to to play it cool and not just grab his phone and say that he's got time now. But he really can't, so he does what any other guy would do and responds.

_**Sunshine:** _   
_Hello beautiful, I really can't believe that I'm the one who won... I'm free whenever you are haha_

_**Golden_Tattoo:** _  
_Why not haha... and you are the winner so it's all about you, when do you have time?_  
Jungkook smiles and gets comfortable on his bed. To be honest he had just thought that it would be a quick text and that the Sunshine guy would reply with a simple "I have time now or next week" and it would be over, but turns out Sunshine really is kinda sweet and that warms Jungkook's heart...

 _ **Sunshine:** _  
_Because it's you... I'm free right now and it's not like I'm doing anything more important more than texting you pretty._  
He flushes really hard because he can't believe he has guts to be flirting with the guy like this "omg what if I came on too strong and scared the guy??? I hope he doesn't think I'm some pervert" he sighs...   
Hoseok is an easy going and confident person, but sometimes he doubts himself given the fact that he is both young, rich and an omega... there were times when guys wanted to get with him because of his money and honestly he doesn't know why he is going for this, but he can't help himself.

After a lot of back and forth they finally decided to do the private show on Tuesday at 5 o'clock. That way Hoseok would be able to attend all of his meetings on Monday and only need to be at the office for a few hours before returning back home on Tuesday.

As for Jungkook he had fewer classes on Tuesdays and got off earlier than Jimin so that made it most convenient, even though he knows it's stupid of him to agree to do a show, a private one at that, so close to his heat. But he can't help but feel a little bit excited to do a private show for _Sunsine_ , and when he suggested Tuesday he couldn't not say yes. They agreed to do a video call and all though _Sunshine_ will be able to see him, Jungkook will only be able to hear _Sunshine_. And to be honest that only excites Jungkook more, the fact that he'll be all exposed with only _Sunshine's_ voice to guide him... it made his head spin.

Jungkook could already feel that hiding his preheat was going to prove a challenge.

~Monday during lunch~

Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook sat together at their usual table.  
Jimin and Jungkook were talking about something whilst Tahyung busied himself with the food on his plate, only to be distracted when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

_**UNKNOWN** _   
_Hi pup ;-)_

Taehyung blushed at the nickname that he immediately recognized. He looked up to see if the others had noticed and sighed in relief when he realized they where still too engrossed in their own conversation, to even notice the boy across from them that slowly started to resemble a tomato. 

_**Taehyung  
** _ _Joonie-hyung? How did you get my number?_

 **_Namjoonie  
_ ** _Hobi-hyung gave it to me.  
I wanted to ask if you'd like to go to the mall later with me and Yoongi-hyung, and maybe grab a bite later as well?  
_

 **_Taehyung  
_ ** _I would love to! But my classes end at 4 and getting to the mall takes a while with the bus.  
_ _So maybe another time :-)_

_**Namjoonie**  
Don't worry about that we'll just come pick you up.  
See you at 4!_

And with that Taehyung had "agreed" to the mall with his hyungs later, but he couldn't help but feel incredibly nervous. He never hung out with them without Seokjin and therefor had no clue what would come from a day with the alphas. As he sat there caught up in his own thoughts he felt himself get redder than before and tried to cover his ears which he knew always got especially red when flustered. Jimin looked over at him since he had been quiet for some time and couldn't help grin at his red friend, Jungkook noticed this and turned towards him as well with a small smirk.

 **"What got you so flustered Tae-ah?"** Jimin said, his grin only growing when he saw Taehyung's shocked expression as he looked up at them  
 **"Uh-um... nothing!"** He answered a little louder than necessary and this made the two boys laugh   
**"Well it doesn't seem like nothing _Taetae_ "** Jungkook said teasingly and only got a glare from him in response

But before they could question him any further lunch was over and Taehyung practically ran out of the cafeteria leaving the others to laugh at his behavior.

~Later at 4~

Taehyung was on his way to the main entrance assessing what he was wearing, wide legged khaki pants with a loose white sweatshirt and his satchel draped across his shoulders. God he wished he had prioritized looks over comfort this morning, but there was no changing it now as he saw Namjoon and Yoongi waiting by a black Rolls-Royce. They were booth wearing something more casual than their usual suits, but still classy enough for other people to know that they couldn't possibly be college students. Yoongi was the first to notice him, and look at him with his expected smirk and his arms spread out ready for a hug. Taehyung gripped his satchel tighter and looked down flushed, he walked with fastened steps and gave the older his hug as soon as he reached him. Yoongi of course decided to tease the boy and squeeze a little at Taehyung's waist.

 **"Hey baby, had a nice day?"** The boy shivered when Yoongi's warm breathe hit his ear, trying to collect himself before he started feeling a little too hot, and just quickly nodded too flushed to answer

Satisfied with his response Yoongi let him go and went into the drivers seat of the car. Taehyung then moved his gaze over to Namjoon who in turn cocked up his brow expectantly. Taehyung then went over to give him a hug as well.

 **"Hi pup"** To put emphasis on the word "pup" Namjoon gave the boys cheeks a little pinch that earned him a little yelp in return, which brought a smile to the older's lips

They joined Yoongi in the car, Namjoon sitting in the front seat and Taehyung in the back. He was glad that Namjoon didn't join him in the backseat, as he wouldn't be able to handle anymore teasing at the moment, even though he knew far more would expect him once they arrived at the mall.

They entered the giant mall and immediately Taehyung was drawn to the Chanel store, he hurried over with the alphas right behind smiling at his excitement. Taehyung was already starring at some of the cardigans, he knows that they are for women but some of them look so pretty he almost considers trying one. He knows that he can't afford any of this but he likes looking, and as his eyes linger a little on one specific red and white cardigan he feels a presence behind him. 

**"Why don't you go try it? I'm sure it will look amazing on you pup"** Namjoon says encouragingly   
**"No that's okay hyung. I'm just looking"** He says with a smile and walks over to look at some of the jewelry, as Yoongi and Namjoon share a look

A certain pair of earrings catch his eye and he can't help gaping at how beautiful they are.

 **"Hello sir. Would you like to take a closer look?"** A employee asks, and just as he was about to decline he gets interrupted by another voice  
 **"Yes he would"** Namjoon says with a polite smile  
 **"Now tell me, which pair was it that had you so entranced?"** He looks at Taehyung and the boy point at a classic sliver pair with matching colored gems on them  
 **"We'll take them with this as well"** Taehyung get startled by the sudden voice from beside him and sees Yoongi with the cardigan he looked at before 

The store clerk nods and picks up the pair of earrings putting the rest away, and moves towards the cash register.

 **"Hyung I can't buy that"** Taehyung whispers, regretting stepping into the store in the first place  
 **"Baby who said you were paying?"** Taehyung look dumbfounded at Yoongi as the older hands the cardigan to Namjoon so he can go pay for the items

Taehyung quickly follows Namjoon in a panic.

 **"Thank you, but i can't accept that. It's way too expensive I'll never be able to pay you back"** He hurridly tries to explain to Namjoon as the older swipes his card  
 **"You don't have to pay me back it's a gift"** The elder says and hands Taehyung the bag, and Yoongi immediately takes his free hand a leads them out of the store 

~Later~

They are now all three sitting in one of the many lounges in the mall taking a little break. Namjoon and Yoongi had decided to buy Taehyung almost everything that would catch his eye no matter what store they were in, and that has ended in them having a lot of shopping bags. They are sitting by small round table, Taehyung in the middle of the two alphas.

 **"Are you getting hungry baby?"** Yoongi asks the boy placing a hand on the his thigh  
 **"A-a little"** Taehyung answered distracted by the warm hand on him  
 **"Why don't you guys go ahead. I have one more thing i need to buy."** Namjoon says giving them both a dimpled smile, standing up and walking away  
 **"Let's go to the car with all these bags first and then go up to the food court and get some food"** Yoongi starts taking the bags and Taehyung helps

Taehyung had quickly been proven right after they had left the Chanel store, because from then on if he liked any of the clothes in the store they were in, or if one of his hyungs found something they liked, they would make him try them. And the teasing begun.  
They had started small:

 _"Why don't you show us how good you would look in that. Okay pup?"  
_ _"Give us a little spin baby"_

And they would sit outside the changing room ready to assess how good he look.

_"Nothing can look bad on him, don't you agree hyung?"  
"I wholeheartedly agree Nammie, he looks absolutely stunning in everything"_

Taehyung would feel himself go completely red as they talked about him while he was inside the changing room, knowing he could hear them. But that wasn't the end of it.

 _"Why don't you let me help you with that shirt." Said Namjoon buttoning up the shirt for him  
_ _"Oh! Nammie don't forget to tuck it inside the jeans. It would be such a shame to hide his cute little ass"_

Taehyung don't think he saw the smirk leave their faces once during the entire shopping spree. Don't get him wrong he liked the attention, no he _loved_ it, but the poor boy could only take so much before his body would react. He's perceptive and as soon as he felt his body take the tiniest affect to it he noticed how the two alphas could smell it in his scent, and that just made him more of a blushing mess than he already was. 

So the small break they had in the lounge had been a nice chance for Taehyung to calm down, but when he felt Yoongi's hand on his thigh his arousal slowly flared up again. It certainly didn't help when Yoongi placed his hand on the small of his back, leading them back inside the mall and up towards the food court. 

Namjoon joined them shortly after they had the decided to sit in a small cafe with a black plastic bag in hand. The cafe serves both sandwiches and cute cakes that Taehyung find mouthwatering.

 **"So pup... did you have a good time?"  
** **"Yes hyung. And I want to thank both of you for buying me all that stuff, even though it wasn't necessary"** Taehyung says with a gleaming yet nervous smile  
 **"What do you mean? Of course it was, especially when we get that beautiful smile in return"** Namjoon quickly said and caressed the side of Taehyung's cheek   
**"Besides its nice to have someone to spoil. We should do this again unless you don't want to"** Yoongi says smirking when he sees the flash of panic in the boys eyes  
 **"What!? No! I want to, I just meant that you guys don't have to buy me all that stuff... I would be fine with your company alone"** He mumbles the last past looking down and fiddling with his hands. They both coo at Taehyung's adorable behavior

At this point Taehyung has accepted that he is in a perpetual state of flushed with these alphas around.

~Tuesday~

It's time for lunch and Jungkook is done with school for the day, and not a minute too soon. His heat is right around the corner and even with suppressors he still feels overheated and flushed constantly, and sitting in classes trying to focus isn't really doing him any favors.

Funny enough the only thing keeping him going is the thought of the show with Sunshine later. His excitement is keeping his discomfort at bay.  
Yes he's a little anxious given he's never done a private show before, but do to being so close to his heat he thinks that it will actually benefit him getting off like this. The arousal and sheer fact that someone will be watching and instructing him will hopefully put a small damper on the state of neediness and desperation his heat always brings him in.

As soon as Jungkook is ready to leave and go home to prepare for his show, Jimin stops him.  
 **"Are you sure you are up for this? You can always postpone the live and just go home, get comfy in your bed and when i come home we can cuddle up and watch some movies."**  
 **"Hyung i'm fine, I'm actually excited. So please don't worry, and besides in the coming days i will not let you leave my side do to my heat. Take today and enjoy your freedom before you will be stuck with me for a whole week"** Jungkook answers lightheartedly  
 **"Okay Kookie i will, but don't hesitate to contact me if anything happens got it?"** Jimin looks at him with a serious but sincere smile  
 **"Got it! Now go find Tae i'm sure he's waiting for you in the cafeteria."**

And on that note Jungkook began his journey home to prepare for the evening to come.

\---

Jungkook had taken a shower to clean of all of the sweat that had accumulated over the few hours he had been to classes.

He had everything set up and now all he needed was to get dressed.   
_Sunshine_ had told him to surprise him, so Jungkook decided that called for him to go all out for his number one viewer.

When Hoseok had gotten comfortable in his bed, he took a look at the clock on his laptop and saw that it was almost 5 o'clock. He went onto his Skype and before he knew it the clock turned 5 and _Golden_Tattoo_ was calling. 

He had told _Golden_ to surprise and he did not disappoint. _Golden_ was sitting on the floor in front of his bed wearing fishnet stockings with and extremely short high waisted black skirt on top, that no doubt barely covers his plumb ass. He wasn't wearing a shirt but a black harness that went from his waist up around his perky nipples and ended around his throat in a choker.  
The harness was digging into his skin and would most definitely leave marks. It was in moments like these that Hoseok wished he could see his face, because something told him that _Golden_Tattoo_ would be the most beautiful man he could ever have the pleasure to gaze upon. 

Hoseok could tell that _Golden_ was already aroused from his rapidly rising chest to his small almost inaudible pants.

 **"Do you like the surprise?"**  
 **"Why don't you turn around so i can get a better look"** Hoseok sees the boy shiver at his command, as he turns around and lets his chest touch the floor. With his ass up in the air Hoseok's breath hitches as he gets a clear view of whats hiding underneath the mini skirt. 

_Golden_Tattoo_ is wearing a tiny black g-string under the fishnets and Hoseok observes as he slowly moves his hands up to spread his cheeks to reveal the plug thats in his already dripping hole.

 **"Oh god"** Hoseok is absolutely speechless, he is glad that he chose to only keep his boxers on because otherwise his slacks would have been killing him right about now. 

_Golden_ slowly sits up and Hoseok gets a little glimpse of him biting his lips.  
 **"I'm guessing you like what you see."**  
 **"No, i love it! Golden you are gorgeous."** Hoseok is still a little breathless.

  
Jungkook can feel his arousal increase every time he hears _Sunshine's_ raspy voice and he grips the end of his skirt in an attempt to decrease his gnawing desperation.   
**"Are you feeling needy already... We haven't even started yet"** Even though Jungkook can't see him, he can hear the smirk on _Sunshine's_ lips and that only makes him feel hotter than before. Jungkook don't trust himself enough to answer so he just nods, embracing how horny he now is.  
 **"Use your words baby"** The nickname sends another shiver down Jungkooks spine and with it more slick starts leaking out of his hole.   
Good thing _Sunshine_ can't see that or he would probably start to suspect him of being an omega. 

**"Please tell me what to do"** Jungkook hates how desperate he sounds, but also loves how exposed he feels well knowing that _Sunshine_ can see just how desperate he is.

Hoseok smirks at how desperate the boy seems.  
 **"Baby just do whatever makes you feel good, and I'm sure I'll enjoy it"** And right away _Golden_Tattoo_ turns around and settles into the same position as before.  
He lowers the fishnets so he has better access to the plug, and slowly starts easing it out. 

Just as the plug is starting to slip out _Gol_ _den_ lets go of it and reaches out for a dildo Hoseok didn't notice before, it can't be a lot longer than 8 centimetres but it is quite thick. Hoseok watches as _Golden_ pushes the remainder of the plug out and watches as the pretty pink hole clenches around nothing.   
**"You look so pretty like this"** Hoseok says as he slowly starts palming himself through his boxers.

The small moans _Golden_Tattoo_ lets out as he starts fingering himself with three fingers are mouthwatering to Hoseok, but nor for long as he observes the boy taking out his fingers just to replace them with the dildo that has already been drenched in lube.  
As the head of the dildo enters him he lets out a loud moan, which makes Hoseok's hole start to twitch, now wanting to be filled too. _Golden_ is clearly beyond desperate as he pushes the rest of the dildo inside with ease, the moans start to become more frequent.   
**"Mmmh... I bet you just love seeing me bare my hungry wet hole for you"** Golden_Tattoo says with labored breath,  
 **"You know I do baby, but why don't you turn back around for me so i can see those pretty nipples of yours."  
** **"And keep the dildo inside. We can leave that desperate little hole of yours empty"** Hoseok practically growls as _Golden_ almost takes the dildo out.

Jungkook start shivering from the immense need that his body is going through, and as he sits down he feels the dildo going in deeper and jolts as it settles right against his prostate. His orgasm hits him out of nowhere, he feels the pleasure course through every inch of his body and he moans louder than he has yet.   
**"Wait did you just have a dry orgasm?"** _Sunshine_ asks him clearly surprised,  
 **"Yeah... I think so"** Jungkook himself is surprised by his dry orgasm and non the less untouched. He takes a minute to calm down, but as quick as he felt relief the neediness arrived once again.   
He then let his hands roam up his body towards his nipples, on the way lifting his skirt now showing his leaking cock. As soon as he started to pinch his nipples between his fingers he starts whining from how good it felt. 

  
**"Tell me _Sunshine_ are you touching yourself right now?" **Hoseok halts, as his own plug had almost completely entered him,  
 **"What..makes..you..think that?"** He knows that was probably not in the least convincing, the plug goes all the way in and a moan escapes his lips.  
Once again Hoseok catches a glimpse of _Golden's_ lips and sees him smirking before letting out another moan from his insistent pinching of his nipples, that are no doubt sore if their swollen red color is anything to go by.  
 **"I don't know... maybe all the grunting and moaning I'm hearing"** says _Golden_Tattoo_ clearly teasing,  
 **"And so what if I am? Wish you could watch?  
"Oh yes please!"** _Golden_ lets his head fall back and Hoseok sees the choker tightening, this makes him tighten the grip he has around his own exposed dick.  
 **"Baby lay back for me, and take the dildo out. I want to see that gaping little hole of yours."** The boy whines in protest but stop his ministrations anyway, and does what he's told.  
He leans back against the end of his bed, removes the fishnets and lifts his legs up gripping the back of his knees. _Golden_ is so wet that the dildo slowly start sliding out on its own, the boy whines as he pushes the remainder of it all the way out, and Hoseok sees him leaking more than ever before.   
If Hoseok didn't know any better he'd say that the boy was leaking slick and not lube.  
 **"Please _Sunshine..."  
_** **"Please what baby? Tell me what do you want?"**  
 **"Wanna come..please..."  
** **"Aaaw baby, does your little hole want to be filled?"** Hoseok can't help himself, he just love teasing when it's clear just how needy _Golden_Tattoo_ is.  
 **"Please!"**   
**"Okay baby you can fill that needy little cunt of yours again"**

Jungkook moans when he hears _Sunshine_ call his hole that, and doesn't hesitate to let go to grab another dildo, this one twice as big as the other one. He sits back again but this time he uses one arm to hold both of his legs up. Jungkook feels himself produce more slick but ignores it, too desperate for release.  
He all but shoves the new dildo inside and once again hits his prostate, the sheer force of the impact makes him arch his back from the ecstasy of being filled again. All the pinching of his nipples had brought him so close to the edge, and all he need was another thrust from the dildo. Jungkook came, and he came hard, strings of cum painting his black skirt with white and making him arch his back more than before, causing the harness to tighten even more around him.  
 **"Oh my god! Baby you’re an omega aren't you?"** _Sunshine_ says sounding like he himself just came.

Jungkook is still coming down from his orgasm, when he registers what _Sunshine_ just said and panics. 

**"What!? No I'm not"** Jungkook could already feel himself growing hard again.  
 **"Baby... It's obvious your thighs are covered in slick, and look at you. You're already hard again."** Jungkook sits up trying to ignore the dildo that's still pressing up against his prostate.  
 **"Please! Don't tell anyone! I don't want anyone to know!"** He pleads desperately, trying to suppress his moans,  
 **"Don't worry baby, it'll be our little secret"** And even though _Sunshine_ is a complete stranger he believes him.

Hoseok is more turned on than he thought he would be finding out that _Golden_Tattoo_ is an omega.  
 **"Now why don't you come for me one more time before we say our goodbyes"**


	3. Aftermath

After the show Jungkook felt overwhelmed both in a good and bad way, because he didn't want anyone else to know he is an omega, because of how they are degraded and treated as sluts. On the other hand he is so overwhelmed that he is shaking because the the live with sunshine still has him hard no matter how much he has gotten off, he just wishes he could smell him because he got so relaxed and calm when he was talking to him......so far the live was good he excepted it to be bad, to be too controlled and told what to do and act but the sunshine guy was so attentive and gave him what he really wanted and he kinda wishes sunshine was right here with him now to touch him.

Jungkook is still so worked up because of his coming heat that he has shoved a girthier dildo up is drooling hole. Now seated on his bed up against the headboard fondling his aching balls with one hand and stroking his leaking dick with other. Jungkook is deliriously chasing his high again and again, but nothing seems to be enough now that he can't hear Sunshine's voice anymore. He therefore opt to move the hand that's stille furiously stroking his lenght to focus on his sensitive slit. The extra sensitivity gets him closer but he still needs that extra push.

While being so consumed with the thought of his release he failed to notice Jimin entering the front door, it isn't before he smells the other omega that he turns just in time to notice Jimin opening the door to his room.   
"Kookie…" Jimin says softly a hint of concern in his voice, that earns a whimper from the younger,  
"Let me help you okay?"  
"Please…" Jungkook begs and Jimin quickly strips down so he's left in his boxers,  
"Please hyung" Jimin finds Jungkook's knotting dildo in his closet before moving over to the bed and moves Jungkook enough to sit behind him.  
"Please hyung.…i need to cum… please!" Desperation clear in Jungkook's voice.  
"Shhh Kookie its okay hyung gonna help you okay?" Jungkook only lets out a little sob in response before he lets Jimin push him forward so he can replace the dildo inside of him. When Jimin pushes the knotting dildo inside of Jungkook his body visibly shudders.  
Jungkook lets out a throathy moan but instantly feel more relaxed as he feels closer to his much needed orgasm.   
"Let go Kookie i'll take care of you… just let go" And with that Jungkook sits back -letting the dildo slip in further- and leans back against Jimin's warm chest and lets his smell calm him. Jimin takes over for his hand om his cock and lets the other slide up to one of Jungkook's already abused nipples.   
The slight pain coursing through him from his aching nipple mixed with the overbearring pleasure from feeling the knot filling him just right, and with the pressure on his slit he felt his orgasm hastily approaching.  
"ah!...AH! HYUNG!"   
"That's it Kookie cum" Jimin said gently in his ear, and Jungkook's release came crashing through him shuddering.

~Later~

Jimin had cleaned him up and moved him to his room, not feeling like changing the sheets in Jungkook's room. After layning him down he slid under the duvet and cuddled Jungkook. He sighs as he looks at the now relaxed and calm younger omega sleeping next to him, and he wishes that life could just be simple for a male omega, but it wasn't so and he knew that. He decides to close his eyes and let his exhaustion wash over him and he mentally prepares himself for the week to come.

The next 4 days become busier and more stressful because he has to be there for Jungkook both mentally, psychically and emotionally. Him being an omega himself puts even more pressure on him, because he knows what heats are like, so if Jungkook got snappy at him or even cursed at him he didn't take it to heart, because he knew it was the heat talking and not Jungkook.  
He knows that Jungkook would never purposely do anything to hurt him.

The last day of the heat Jimin brings Jungkook some new clothes, food and offers to help him wash up because that's what best friends are for.  
He later on puts Jungkook to sleep and goes to the couch to relax, and to be honest he felt exhausted but he couldn't really complain since it was a given that of course he would be there for Jungkook. He always sets his own needs aside to help him during heats and knows that Jungkook does the same, so it was only fair, but that doesn't make it any easier.

He then gets a text from Taehyung asking him to meet and he exhales a breath that he didn't know he was holding, because it is exactly what he needs right now, a distraction from his thoughts and to finally be able to breathe with lighter shoulders and not get tense every time he hears a whimper or a whine. 

~Later at a cafe in town~

Taehyung immediately notices the exhaustion clear across Jimin's face, and as soon as the older sits down he hands him the drink he had ordered before his arrival.  
"Hey you look beat, are you okay? You haven't been to school either." Taehyung says a little worried,  
"Yeah... sorry i should have texted. Jungkook just had his heat and I've stayed home with him." Jimin sighs after taking a big sip of his coffee.  
"Oh. How is he?"  
"Fine. Today is the last day, which means he'll mostly be sleeping."  
"But enough about that. How have you been, I feel like i haven't spoken to you in ages." Jimin quickly changes the subject wanting to think about other things than heat.  
"I've been good. School's kept me busy most of the time." Taehyung takes a sip of his iced tea and avoids Jimin's gaze as he feels his cheeks grow pink, the memory of his trip to the mall with to specific alphas coming to mind. Jimin of course notices this and a sly smirk plays on his lips.  
"What are you not telling?" His voice teasing,  
"Nothing... I don't know what you mean" Taehyung tries to evade, but his the blush only spreads to his ears,  
"Kim Taehyung are you lying to me?" Jimin is now full on grinning, not expecting this response from the other.  
"It's nothing really... or at least I think it isn't... or maybe... I dont know."   
"Come on Tae tell me, I'm only getting more interested the less you tell me." Jimin is leaning over the table between them in pure interest, curious as to what is making Taehyung _this_ flustered.  
"Okay... Okay. I met up with Namjoon- and Yoongi-hyung the other day and it wasn't really what I had expected." At that Jimin immediately straightens back up, maybe even straighter than before. His shoulders once again tense and stiff,  
"What did they do?" Jimin's face turned serious, his brows furrowed and not letting Taehyung escape his gaze,  
"Nothing! Nothing at all. We just went to the mall" Taehyung quickly says not wanting Jimin to get the wrong idea,  
"And?" Taehyung gets more nervous feeling the atmosphere growing tense, especially because there is always this one thing Jimin tends to do when he is annoyed or even angry, it is the simple act of raising one of his eyebrows. But that combined with his intense glare is nothing close to pleasant, even as an omega Taehyung knows well how intimidating Jimin can be.  
"Jimin I don't know what you're thinking, but it isn't anything bad. We just went shopping, or more they shopped and I ended up with a bunch of stuff that I would never be able to afford" Taehyung says chuckling nervously while scratching his nape.  
"So their you're sugar daddies now?" Jimin says maybe a little too harsh,  
"No no, they just said they enjoyed spending their money on me, because it made me smile... And they enjoyed seeing me happy..." A little smile finds its way to his lips, and Jimin makes himself relax a little realizing he made Taehyung uncomfortable by being this serious.  
"Sorry Tae. I didn't mean to question you like that, I just got worried that they were using you or something." Jimin says clearly remorseful,  
"What!? Why?" Taehyung says surprised, noticing how Jimin's gaze is now turned away from him and how he is now fiddling with his coffee straw.  
"Well they are both alphas aren't they?"  
"So?" Taehyung doesn't understands what that has to do with anything,  
"Well I don't have the best experience with alphas." Jimin inhales a shaky breath not wanting this conversation to turn sour, and bring up past traumas.

  
He tries so hard to be happy and supportive for his friend, but his scent betrays him and shows his distress, and that's how Taehyung ends up meeting Jimin’s teary eyes. Jimin tries to ignore his stares and act as if nothing has happened, tries to push down his feelings, tries hiding his scent, but Taehyung already knows he isn't okay. He finds himself slowly starting to open up to Taehyung about his past experiences with alphas, and explains that he is a little wary because he doesn’t want them to take advantage of Taehyung's kind heart, he knows how that feels.  
He realized quite early on that life isn’t all sunshine and rainbows, and unfortunately he learnt that the hard way. The fact that Taehyung will now be surrounding himself with two alphas makes him nervous. Taehyung seems to understand and relate to Jimin's worries more than he thought he would, and might even find himself questioning the logic of meeting the two men again.

  
That's how they now find themselves sitting in a coffee shop, in the middle of town, with their fingers intertwined, gentle thumbs rubbing against each others hands. As Taehyung opens up more about Namjoon and Yoongi, explaining how they made him feel when they were together, he knows very well he has his friend’s undivided attention.  
And that's the thing about Jimin he is always there for them closest to him, but bottles up so many feelings that sometimes they weigh him down, and because he has always had a hard time opening up, he never really lets himself lower his defenses. He is always judged for not looking manly enough especially as an omega who isn't as submissive as alphas would like.  
Luckily for him he has both Jungkook and Taehyung to always pick him back up if he falls, he just sometimes need the reminder. 

~At Hoseok's office~

Hoseok sat by his desk when he realized it’s been a while since he met up with Yoongi and Namjoon, just to hang out or whatever, and decided to call them since it was long overdue.

When Hoseok met Namjoon and Yoongi for the very first time, he was invited to his first fundraising gala for known and powerful CEOs, and since he was new to the business he was intimidated and felt out of place, and the fact that he was an omega in a room full of popular and influential alphas made him feel even more out of place. He sighed and found the table and chair with his name on it, and sat down to calm his nerves, since he didn't want his scent to give away how overwhelmed and anxious he was feeling.  
To his right were 2 empty seats, he didn't think much of it, until a tall broad handsome man tripped and almost banged his head on the table, did he start to panic “Oh I’m really sorry I tend to trip a lot with these long legs of mine” the man chuckled as he apologized, and Hoseok felt more at ease, dare he say relaxed even upon seeing the hot guy’s clumsiness. Besides the guy was a smaller pale guy who was looking unimpressed “Namjoon-ah we just entered how did you manage to trip you asshole?” He questions with a slight smile, the man now known as Namjoon blushed hard “Hyung you know no matter how many times we've done this, I’m always nervous, plus the guy is cute” he explained with red ears.  
They quietly find their seats and sit quietly through the first part of the gala which was mostly boring speeches from rich CEOs showing off and what not.  
As the last speaker finishes, Hoseok is about to get up, because he doesn't want it to be awkward, when a hand stops him  
“Hey sorry about my friend, but he's harmless, I’m Yoongi and that’s Namjoon my bestfriend. Nice to meet you” He said with a genuine smile that caught Hoseok off guard, because he didn't expect any of this. To his own surprise he takes his seat again and extends his hand to Yoongi,  
“It’s fine, he didn’t hurt me or anything, I just wasn't ready for a hot guy to trip on my table haha, I’m Hoseok by the way and it's my first gala. I must admit they go all out” He sighs to what started as an awkward event ended with Hoseok finding 2 good funny friends, and he was proud of himself for not freaking out.  
“So how come it's your first time here?” Namjoon asks curiously,  
“Well I'm kind of new to the business world and I don't really have that much going on. I was actually surprised when I got the invite, since everyone here is famous and most are alphas” He said with a sad tone, which Yoongi didn’t miss, but he kept quiet for a while, as he was thinking hard.  
“Well we are glad we met you, because you are different from all these assholes here. You seem like a genuine and okay guy” Yoongi says with blushed cheeks  
“And Hoseok, status and ranks mean nothing, because at the end of the day we're all humans and that should come first” adds Yoongi. To say Hoseok felt relieved and surprised would be an understatement. He smiled shyly but he could feel how genuine his new friends were and he felt happy.  
“By the way since we're now friends, you can always rely on us no matter what it is okay? We will exchange numbers later but for now I need some alcohol in me!” Namjoon exclaimed.  
“Hell yeah I’m in! But guys I'm really happy I got to meet you, I was so nervous since I didn't know anybody here and well I'm sure you have noticed I'm an omega in a big room filled with a bunch of alphas. So it was not the best feeling hahaha but fuck yeah I could use a drink too!” Hoseok ends loudly before he follows them to the bar.

Later even years later they would sit and laugh about how they found each other, and Yoongi who likes to be dramatic always says;  
“We found each other, when we needed it the most” 

They never stopped talking and thus how they eventually got to know more of each other, they offered to help Hoseok with his business since he was new, and they had more experience. It started from helping find sponsors and new trustworthy employees, and till this day Hoseok will never forget what they did for him and how understanding they have always been towards him.

That's why he decided to call them because its been a while since they last met, and who better to talk about boy drama and life in general with than your bestfriends?

~Later~

Namjoon and Yoongi arrive at Hoseok’s office and walk straight into his office not knowing that he isn’t finished with a talk to one of his employees.  
“Did you forget what this company is known for? What would people say if we published a game with such a weak premise?!”  
“I didn’t give you all this money for you to then come back and spit in my face. I better see major improvements when you present this to me again in two days, or else I'll pass it on to someone that actually knows how to their job. Now leave!” With that the employee hurries out of the door. Hoseok exhales loudly while sitting down on his chair, and then he notices his to friends on his couch in the corner of the room. He walks over and sits across from them,  
"When did you two arrive?"  
"Just in time to see you rip that guy a new one" Yoongi says chuckling,  
"Don't you think you were a little harsh?" Namjoon adds.  
“No they have had ample opportunity to perfect this game, I even gave them two extensions to their deadline... and yet they have barely improved from the beta version. If anything I was too nice.” Namjoon and Yoongi don't press the matter further knowing that Hoseok might be tough but anything from unfair. 

Hoseok is an untouchable and unbreakable force to be reckoned with at work, he never shows any sign of weakness and it's often hard for any of his employees to know what he's thinking when they present a project. He has to be tough because anything that can suggest weakness can be his downfall. When you are in the business world especially as an omega people are always expecting you to fail, and a competitor wouldn't hesitate to use even the smallest thing against you. But he isn't cruel, and that is just another reason for his success because anyone interested in the same line of work knows that if they are lucky enough to get a job at his company they will be given a honest chance to grow and prosper.


End file.
